The Story That Will Remain Unnamed
by The 6th Burnt Red
Summary: The Story's name can be decided by you my dear readers, after all 'the author merely begins the story, but the readers finish it', only the gods will be able to decide their fates...
1. Enter the Executioner

**She walks in beauty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

Her eyes scanned the area, she smirked at the wondrous site in front of her, that made her appearance all the more attractive, to those who could see her…from far off distances…who were unaware of the 'wondrous' sight in front of her.

Her light pink stresses blowing in the wind, her emerald eyes sparkling with hidden amusement, and her hands holding two beautiful katanas; you could tell that she was the master of those two weapons, simply because they had not a simple of drop of blood on them…

However she was not smirking for just any reason; in front of her stood four cloaked figures. On the far left stood a tall man, with orange spiky hair and kind red eyes. Next to him was a flat chested red haired woman, who had a look of desperation in her eyes. On the farther right stood a lightly built man, carrying a sword too big for his size.

And in the middle, stood the man that held the eyes of the devil.

"Sakura…." he said.

"Sasuke" she replied.

"I see you have been busy…" he trailed off as his eyes scanned the area… or well the ground that they were standing on.

"I never thought you would be the killing type, especially since you are the Hokage's apprentice"

"Well neither did I, but people can change can't they? Ne Uchiha," she sneered. Sasuke's eyes widened, at his former teammate's remark, the thought of his former innocent teammate becoming a cold-blooded killer made him cringe with disgust, but the thought of her killing this many ninja; nonetheless most of them high levelled jounin; without a single scratch on her and no blood on her hands, was a frightening sight indeed…which nonetheless added to her allure.

'What have you become Sakura?'

"Hahahahahahahaha, oh this is rich! What have I become? Don't look at me like that Uchiha, your face was too obvious….However I'll tell you what I've become…the executioner…. Sas-u-ke-kun!" She said happily, smiling innocently.

Sasuke frowned, at his pink-haired teammate's comment; he slowly scanned her face, trying to find anything, but nothing, all he saw was a nasty smirk on her face.

"Why can't we kill her Sasuke?" his red headed teammate, Karin asked; who had remained silent, finally getting bored at the scene before her.

"Hey! Don't kill her just yet; I wanna have some fun with that fine piece of ass!" Suigetsu, the wielder of the gigantic sword replied, his aqua eyes glinting with mischief, practically undressing the pink-haired woman.

"Wait!" the last man spoke, Juugo; the other four turned to him, one smirked whilst the other three clenched their teeth. Oh please god let him not go berserk again!

"Your chakra, what is it? It's almost living, but I sense darkness in it, one that rivals the nine-tail fox's chakra. Moreover there seems to be two different chakra types on your body."

"Well I presume you figured that out…therefore answering your own question"

Three pairs of eyes widened, the other pair of eyes glinting with smugness, "Well anyway I've gotta get going, I don't want those mother-fucking old hags, to start shouting at me for being late… so I'll give you two choices; choice one, get the fuck out of my or choice two, the one I prefer I'll chop all of your pretty guts into a million pieces! Besides both I and my swords are itching to kill!" Sakura smiling like a mad woman.

* * *

Yes I have decided to change the name, and therefore I could change the grammar, into the way I wanted to do it, also I'm looking for a beta reader and another critic-


	2. A Sharp Tongue

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

**Chapter 2**

"How dare you talk to us like that! If you haven't noticed it's four against one, so stop being arrogant you'll get your fat ass killed, and what's with the hair, who would want pink hair?" Karin shrieked.

"Hmm, number one I'm not alone, two if you haven't been listening, your smart friend just explained it to you, so use your ears you dumb-fuck bitch, and three I like my hair, and what's with the hair do? Did you cut it yourself? Seriously you should go to the hair-dressers, no, better than that you should go to plastic surgery…..What ever they do; will be a serious improvement, at that eek of a face!" retorted Sakura.

All the males in the vicinity sweat dropped.

"Wow keep on going pinky, you've gotta tongue on ya!" a new voice appeared at the scene.

"Your late…Kisame-san"

"Well pinky ya know me, we were just on our merry way, when the ice-cube of my partner decided he would rather watch this whole ordeal, than stop it, but I had to but in 'coz we don't want another bloody mess that you caused"

"I prefer that you do not call me an ice cube, Kisame, Haruno get back to base, leader will be expecting you none the less you do not want to anger him again, for you have not yet fully recovered from the last punishment he gave you," the newest member came in the scene,

All he was greeted by a face that lacked any emotion.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The Woman that liked to play

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

**Chapter 3**

"Itachi!" Sasuke roared, readying his attack so he can finally beat down his brother.

"Hn" was his brother's uninterested reply, after all he really did not want another episode of _that thing_ coming out, especially when other noisy people around in the vicinity. They did not want to reveal their weapon just yet….

"Hmmm, and I'll just heal the '_punishment_', like all the others he gave me, pain is my pleasure," she retorted

"You should know that by know, jeez Itachi, you should really stop putting your head in the clouds."

"Hn" translation: I know that, and you should get your ass moving.

"Well come on then Pinky! Chop-pety-chop we don't want to be late, after all we don't need one of your PMS-ing, killing sprees! Damn I need to get laid, and besides speaking of getting laid, you should really find a whore to fuck, little Uchiha brat, after all I doubt you wanna bed the bimbo of a she-male…I know….I wouldn't…."

"What's that supposed to mean? For your information I am a proud C-cup owner, and the clothes that I'm a wearing are in the latest fashion, and I don't know what you're talking about you stupid overgrown fish!"

"Since when, the ice age, and seriously I don't see anything, other than flab… gross… you should run more, maybe than people may look at your body more, which takes the attention away from your face" Sakura retorted. No-one insults fish-face but her!

'This bitch is going get it; I hope she isn't too much use to my foolish little brother…' Itachi smirked darkly at the thought.

Let the fun and games begin…

* * *

**In Konoha**

A young, blond-haired male, flipped through a book, his crystal blue eyes hardening with pain, as he landed on one particular page of this book…

_**Name: Sakura Haruno/ The Executioner**_

_**Age: 18** _

_**Village: Konoha**_

_**Occupation: S- class-Missing-nin/ Assassin**_

_**Notes: Ex-Anbu Captain of the second squad, top medic-nin under the Godaime Hokage Lady Tsunade, wielder of the monstrous strength. However when approached handle with extreme caution, do not look her straight into the eye for her gaze can kill anything that approaches and her chakra is deadly.**_

_**Bounty: 931, 343, 819, 347, 716, 842, 700 yen- DEAD OR ALIVE**_

He scowled, at the page looking at the ridiculous figure; that the council had insisted upon, they were hiding something, and of course he knew why she left but…What had changed her so much? He guessed that he'd have to look at the secret archives tonight.

'Sakura…'

"Hokage-sama, there Lady Koharu and Lord Homura are here to see you." Shizune said inviting herself into the office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, we demand that you consider the aborting the retrieval mission of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha… after all they are a lost cause to the village. Are they not? "

His face remained impassive.

"I will not abort the mission because they are not a lost cause; both of them are skilled Shinobi and have important information on both Akatsuki and Kabuto!" Naruto shot back.

"This also brings me to remind you; that _your_ job is to propose decisions _not_ to make them! Therefore under no circumstances do you tell me how to do my job, for I must remind you again that you are disposable, for my other _advisors _seem to know where the line of proposing decisions are, after all my other councillors and advisors are urging me to keep the mission!" Naruto stated coldly

"We are only thinking for the good of Konoha…" Koharu argued

"And _how _did that turn out?" Naruto asked, with eyes filled with cruel amusement and anger, mocking them silently about _that _incident.

The councillors paled, they had figured out what he was referring to…they had clearly underestimated him…

Two crippled bodies lay on the forest floor, barely breathing.

Itachi and Kisame stared blankly at it; however they were more worried about their other teammate.

"Kisame, get the rod out…" Itachi said finally.

'_She_ is going to come out…Nobody can help them now'

"Suigetsu grab Karin and Juugo and retreat…" Sasuke said with finality, nursing a large gash on his chest.

And with that team Hebi disappeared with the wind…

"Hahahah**ahahahaha, what cowards!" Sakura said**

**She had come out to play….**

* * *

TBC


	4. My fucking split personality

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

**Chapter 4**

"Mockingbird-san, please refrain yourself from using anymore chakra after all, your chakra is very explosive therefore it may attract unwanted attention, which may lead to us using some _precautionary _methods." Itachi concluded, he didn't want another episode, of that _madness_ _again_.

"**Oh dear, Itachi-san! It seems I have forgotten my manners and should have killed them…ne?" Mockingbird answered back with a feral grin.**

Both Akatsuki members blanched.

* * *

_**Sakura's inner mind**_

"Ne Mockingbird-chan, why have you come back, I thought it was your time to play," A little girl, said perched up on a cherry tree, and kicking her legs,

"After all actor-chan is still sleeping, and she can be a right **bitch** when she wakes up, and she most unfortunately will summon **him**!" The little girl pouted, narrowing her golden eyes, damn, why does actor-chan have to have such destructive soul wavelength?

"Hana-san, please refrain yourself from swearing after all you are way too young to use such vulgar language!" Mockingbird reprimanded, narrowing her gleaming red eyes.

"You two can never stop arguing, can you? And here I thought you wanted to play Mockingbird." A new melodic voice entered the mindscape.

"Sakura-san"

"Actor-chan"

"I presume I have to go back to the outer world, I won't be back for awhile, I have some stuff to do…don't make a mess, or I will have no choice but bring **him **out, and we all know he **hates** being woken up!" Sakura threatened, knowing full well, that they were both afraid of **him**…

**Him **you ask? Her darker side and her own hell-bent guard….

Both golden eyes and red eyes narrowed, at the threat, challenging their alter ego

However Sakura looked at them blankly, smirking at the reactions she got. Ha, she had her own controllers wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

_**Out of her mind, into the real world**_

Mockingbird's red eyes faded, into a fiery emerald gaze, glinting with a hidden malice; of course you had to look deep into them before you could see.

"Yo! Pinky, glad your finally up, that she-bitch scares the hell outta me!" Kisame shivered at the thought, of Mockingbird's ruthfulness, he hated talking birds, especially the ones who had sharp talons and a foul-mouthed beak, all wrapped up in one sarcastic yet _sexy _bow.

Ignoring that comment, Sakura headed off, with practised agility and stamina, she gracefully leapt up onto the trees, and ran at an alarming rate, others would envy.

Onward to _home…._

_A bleeding, limp body was chained to the wall, in a filthy cell, that smelt of damp, sweat and blood…_

"_Why?" She rasped, a single tear sliding down her pale cheek_

"_Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY! Why the fuck am I here? Huh Sensei?" She screamed, in agony. Why did it always happen to her?_

"_Sakura, please forgive me, but I need you to listen too me, you need to know the truth! Please I haven't got much time!" Tsunade answered, her eyes filled with tears of remorse._

"_The council are plotting, they have found out about your abilities, and they want you annihilated, I was forced to sign the contract, and was forced too lie to you, I'm sorry!" She finished, tears of sadness rolling down her smooth cheeks, she could not protect her protégé, and her precious daughter._

"_**What a lovely story, and good lie too! It's a good thing I managed to convince her, that she was betrayed by her very own comrades. Hmm, what's that look for? You pretty much did betray her; after all normal friends and comrades don't lock their teammate in a filthy cell and leave them to rot!" **A darker, huskier and sexier voice came from the pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I have no name, but you may call me Mockingbird**, **Sakura's alter ego, well that's what she thinks I am."**_

_Tsunade's eyes widened._

"_You're the demon that…"_

"…_**Possessed her mother during her birth right? Do you think that it is normal for someone, to have pink hair? You Konoha Shinobi are really as naïve and foolish as ****he ****said you'd be**!" Mockingbird smirked, clearly amused by the Hokage's reaction. _

"_P-Please, why now? Why have you come out, why torment her now?" Tsunade cried weakly, she was glad no-one saw her in such a pathetic state._

"_**She needs me now, after all, soon she will find and master ****him, ****and I want to see that day! Of course, and besides I was her ****only ****friend that gave a damn about her, when she cried herself to sleep, I was the ****only ****one to stop herself from falling to her impending darkness after she found out the truth about the truth about this corrupt village!" **She screamed out the last part, this whole village is a bunch of hypocrites._

_Then she smirked, it was time to get out of this hell hole! With that she grabbed the chakra-sucking chains of her cell, and with pure will power and determination she tore them out of the sockets._

_Mockingbird finally felt the coolness of Sakura's chakra, unfortunately that would have to change soon, she thought exasperatedly._

_Before any of that could be done, she'd have to move a few obstacles in her way. And on the same she had killed her former mentor Tsunade and Danzo. She had slit her hitai-ate and had disappeared from her former village. She had become a free woman that day._

_And that was the best day of her life…_

* * *

Green eyes jolted awake, that dream again, it had been awhile before she had that dream again.

She groaned, when she felt her head pounding, damn she had drunk too much…again…

"That's what you get for drinking too much, yeah!" A blonde said as he walked into the room.

"Aww and my morning was _so _pleasant before I heard your voice Dei-chan!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically, but she was still happy to see the blonde after all, he was one of her _best _friends.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan!" Deidara answered back with just as much sarcasm, a shit-eating grin in place.

Well this was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

**TBC**


	5. A HellBent God

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_**This is our town of Halloween- Panic! At the disco**__**  
**_**  
**Sakura ducked, the massive great sword coming at her direction, countering the chakra-sucking attack, with her own bone-smashing strike.

"Jotei no Kuroi!" (Translator: Empress of Black)

With the first command, the effects were immediate. The handle of her black katana elongated itself into a staff with gold carvings of lotuses and the mythical hydra, and the onyx blade transormed into massive sycth head with intricate tribal patterns of the said designs, all held together by heavy chains. But that was not the only change; her attire changed as well, from her short lace black dress to a black silk leotard, and grey fishnet tights, covering her long legs, completed with four-inch high heeled boots, specifically designed by her; for fighting, of course.

All in all Sakura looked like a seductive dancer than a ninja; but every dancer has her own deceptiveness. And this beauty was a mistress of deception.

"Damn, Kitten! You clean up _nice_!" exclaimed Kisame, eyeing her her up and down.

"Seriously? What's up with these nicknames? One day it's pinky, next day it's muffin and now it's kitten!"

"Well, my dear kitty-kat; today is Tuesday, and I feel like liking cats today and you were the cutest thing to a kitty! Well that or I would get turned on by Deidara's cute hair flips!"

"Gay..."

"Oi, person-with-the-cute-hair-flips is still in here you know? And that's offensive to gay people, yeah!" Deidara stated, sulking with a I'm-not-gay look on his face.

"Who said you were male? More like she-male. After all we don't want to be rude to gay people, coz their fucking awesome..." Kisame smirked, proud of his retort of pure awesomeness; in his terms, at least...

Deidara's mouth hung agape; Sakura was desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, looks like Fishy-chan has more than fish brains in his big blue head!" Sakura exclaimed at her teammates banter, however her eyes narrowed at that _thought. _Her teammates are these men, not those filthy konoha-scum, who locked her in a cell and was left to rot.

'**How dare do they do that to my posession!' ** **He **had awoken, sensing her blood-boiling rage. '**We will kill them, all of them even my dear brother's jinchuriiki!'**'Yes, but for now go back to sleep, I have other things to worry about than your blood thirst', with that she silenced him too sleep. For example; the massive water dragon coming her way, which she barely managed to dodge.

"Woah! Watch your step Kitten, don't wanna slip in those shoes and break your pretty little neck..." Kisame trailed off and gulping at the after thought.

"...and we don't want Leader to kicking our asses..." Deidara finished, paling at the sentence, and becoming even paler when he saw Sakura's smirk.

"That does remind me Sensei hates, having scratches on my skin, and more over my hair out of place. Awww how cute!" Sakura snorted, very unlady-like.

"I am not 'cute'; I am _god!_" Pein walked in, clearly pissed off about his protege's comment.

'**God-my-ass more like Pein-in-the-ass' Mockingbird grumbled, **her atheist view kicking in.

"Hai, hai Sensei whatever floats your boat, (growl emmitted from Pein), well your _heavenly _boat." Finished Sakura, rather sheepishly.

"(sigh)...(cough)...Anyway your mission, don't be late, the details are in the scroll" Pein said with his normal stoic voice, however with a softer edge to it.

Pein, eventhough he only cared about his world domination, but he was worried about his student; for plenty of reasons actually. Yes she could control her own demons and yes she could take out a bijuu _alone _but what his main worry was that maybe he taught her _too _well, for example: eventhough when she first started training under him, she had weak chakra signature, but yet it was gentle- gentle chakra natures were _rare _for shinobi. Now it has turned into a bloodthirsty, _black, _destructive yet powerful signature, which swirled around her in menacing waves of killing intent. Then he smirked, his student is really living upto her full potential here, his smirk turned into full blown, dark laughter, she was doing better than she ever did in that measly, _pathetic _village.

Both Deidara and Kisame, shuddered at their leader's laughter, they rarely heard him laugh, however his laughs were humourless, only filled with dark intent, but when he laughed like a maniac, it meant that a part of his plan came into _fruitation. _"Soon the forbidden fruits of Heaven will bloom again, and this time we the chosen Holy Divinitys will be eating it, obtaining complete enlightenment, throwing this rotten, maggot filled, decomposing world into a new era of omnipresent salvation!" Pein exclaimed, his ringed eyes, glowing with an _ungodly _amount of greedy pride, and with that the _god _walked out of the room.

Recovering from their stunned expressions, Deidara and Kisame was wondering over the same thing _what the hell does he have planned for their pink-haired teammate._

* * *

Emerald orbs, looked ahead, sighing with annoyance of the long trek ahead of her, but smirked at the mission details.

_Mission:_

_Seduce and capture- Yagura, the fourth mizukage, the jinchuriki of the three tails, you will find him in the centre of Mist village, he has asked for entertainment, certain sources has reported this to me, DO NOT KILL HIM!_

Sakura smirked at her teachers _precise _instructions, but huffed at the no killing bit, damn both Kisame and Hidan have rubbed off on her.

As she reached the village, she quickly sensed some familiar chakras, she gritted her teeth, her face scowling as they quickly approached her damn those fucking bitches.

* * *

"Her chakra is just up head" Karin said, her voice filled with killing intent, she was going to pay that whore back for what she did to her.

Her other teammates obviously sensing her intentions, smirked, at the bitch fight coming up ahead.

"Hinata, how long until we get to her?" Naruto asked quickening his pace, he was so close now.

* * *

"She's just up ahead," Hinata replied as they reached the clearing, her eyes widening, as she saw the four other figures, coming out of the forest foilage. As they appeared their eyes all widened as they figured out their same objective: _retrieve the pink-haired akatsuki member._

* * *

"Well I would say what a nice reuinion, but then I would be lying through my teeth!" Sakura exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sakura, where is my brother?" Sasuke shouted, he was going to do everything and anything to kill that man.

"Sakura-chan, you are sentenced to come back to konoha, you have the right to be chained and drained of chakra, once back in the village, you will tell us all you know about the akatsuki and will live out the rest of you days as a medic, _chained to the hospita...l_" Naruto stated harshly on the outside, but inside he felt like his heart being smashed.

"Like I'd tell you Uchiha, and why the hell would I crawl back to that measly village, soon to be wiped out by the gods!" Sakura declared, running a hand through her pink locks, she closed her eyes for a moment, 'Mockingbird, take over for this time, however don't kill them, Leader-sama has plans for them', '**Sure thing hun, afterall how dare that Uchiha-brat, try to kill our candy-toy,'** at the response Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she heard gasps, openly smirking, "**You two aren't the only ones who could change their eye colour to red, now I understand how you guys feel, it must be so boring to have only one eye colour!**"

All of the others looked at her incredulously, 'has she lost her mind?' they all thought, "**Oh don't look at me like that! I'm perfeclty insane afterall, when you live in a base of **_**slobs, **_**you'll loose your mind cleaning it all up, therefore I'm just a primary example." **Mockingbird replied, laughing at them inwardly, this was rich!

"**Well anyway little children I've gotta go, things to do jinchuriki's to catch!"**

"No way are you going to get away Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan you are coming back to the village, even if I have to drag you back!"

"**Think again bro! And for fuck sake I ain't Sakura, I'm Mockingbird, bye Uchiha-brat, Kyubbi-kiddo, you can entertain yourself by capturing the Uchiha-brat, afterall I know I enlighten you with my speeches but I really must be going now" **taunted Mockingbird, and with that said and done she dissappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Leaving the clearing, with the two groups facing off, "Konoha-shinobi, I propose an alliance..." Sasuke trailed off, "...I suppose a proposal, for the annhiliation of Akatsuki!" Naruto finished coldly, eyes hardening to lifeless sapphire gems. All the ninja in the vicinty flinched at the coldness of this warm-natured ninja. 'So this is the strongest Hokage that ever lived in the leaf village, well Naruto you've definitely grown from that dobe' Sasuke thought, smirking as he stepped towards the blond-Hokage, and shaking his hand with him, and making the blood bond with him.

* * *

When Sakura arrived into the village, she came in a henge, her hair was white and her eyes were blue, she had changed her skin colour to a creamy fudge colour, she looked like someone from Kumogakure. She went to the nearest inn, changing from her lace dress to a nude-coloured, silk wrap dress, it was short, and showed both ample cleavage and long legs. Finishing off her look with smokey eyes and dark lipstick and four inch nude coloured heels; perfect for seduction missions. She smirked the lipstick she was wearing had 10 doses of poison from the Inland Taipan Snake, she licked her lips, swiveling them round, thinking how yummy the poison looked liked when she extracted it, damn she loved snakes!

As she entered the Mizukage building, she strutted, to the receptionist, and mustering up her low seductive voice she asked "I've been asked by my client to give him some entertainment; he said to check in here, and then meet him at his office, may I have the directions to his office please?"

The receptionist could feel himself going hard at the site of this beautiful _whore, _he simply pointed her into the direction and, stared at her ass as she walked down the hallway, 'damn' he thought, why does the mizukage get all the girls?

Smirking darkly as she felt eyes on her ass, she knocked on the door leading to the Mizukage's office, and walked in, it was nothing different to the Hokage's office, except that the blinds were drawn and there was some music playing- _Sweat by Snoop Dogg; _how ironic that the song was about _sweating in pleasure_ whilst by the end of the night she would have him _sweating in pain_.

In the middle of the room a man stood there silently, looking at her with predatory eyes, he had a child-like face and body structure, a head of messy, light grey hair pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with Kirigakure forehead protector attatched to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he wore a green poncho along with a turquise sash around his waist-paired with a green apron over his pants. This man was Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, the third jinchuriki and her _target_.

She licked her lips, she was ready to pounce

'**Ne Actor-chan, did I tell you that I like man-candy with scars on their faces' **

Mockingbird mused, smiling darkly.

"I hope you can satisfy me _big boy..._" Sakura said seductively, smiling and strutted to the desk. Before she knew it she was on the desk and the Mizukage straddling her hips, grinding into her. "Don't worry _little girl _I'll make sure of it!" Yagura answered back with just as much seductiveness.

The games of ecstasy had begun; both of them smirked as they thought the same thing.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	6. Nymphomania, sex is a god itself

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'_She is a Kunoichi, she has covered her whole body, with Inland Taipan Snake poison' _The Isonade pointed out (a/n- The Three Tails), 'Hmph, she really is underestimating me, the Mizukage, I'm glad I'm immune to most poisons.' Yagura thought.

'He reminds me off Sasori, with his child-like appearance,' Sakura thought, '**The twat, us and that Chiyo-lady murdered, I wonder if he'll blow up like Sasori did, when we punched him,' **Mockingbird mused, sadistically**. **However both Sakura and Mockingbird were snapped out of their musings, when they felt a pair of lips on their neck.

Yagura was sucking on her neck, making sure he marked her, before he _killed _her, still grinding into her and letting his hands roam around her womanly curves. 'Two can play at that game' Sakura thought, '**he knows about the poison', **'When did you figure that one out' Sakura answered back sarcastically. Of course he knew about the poison, afterall he wasn't experiencing any side affects from the poison, 'Damn, he's already immune, too it, oh well it makes him an opponent that is worth while' Sakura thought, smirking outwardly, and grinded her hip with his crotch, which was already going hard.

"Sorry babe, but I like to be the dominant one!" Yagura exclaimed whilst groaning at the same time. With that said and done, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, all the while capturing her hands, with chakra-restraining ropes and pinning them on top of her head, latching them on top of the desk. With both of his hands free he quickly removed his mesh armour and top off, showing off a well chiseled chest; even for a small body frame like his and her wrap dress in one swift motion. Leaving Sakura in a skimpy lace bra and panties; 'Phase one of the plan complete' as she thought darkly, 'I'm not known as The Executioner for nothing.' She suddenly moaned as she felt his his hands squeezing her bra-clad breasts.

"Take-ah your..nggh clothes off" Sakura moaned into him. Yagura complied with the request, taking his clothes of whilst still sucking her now naked breasts; leaving him in his boxers. '**Okay Actor I'm going to reverse the flow on the chakra restraints, when he goes on his high; make sure you strike him...hard.' **Mockingbird said as she quickly started to concentrate on her and Sakura's chakra flow; making it go backwards, effiectively making the chakra restraints useless. However to make him lower his guard she kept them on, giving the illusion she was still under his control.

"Damn babe, your one tight bitch for a whore," he groaned as he entered her. Sakura arched her back, pushing her breasts up into his chiseled chest.

Suddenly Yagura opened his eyes, and did a sudden handsign 'Kai'. As he opened his eyes he was now on the floor, still dressed and chained up, '_chakra restraints, shit! But how?' _he thought.

"Oh good your awake!"

"What the..." the silver-haired Mizukage's eyes widened in shock, as he saw the sight before him, his laid upon a beautiful pink-haired woman infront him, clad in simple black lace dress, her smile was so dark that even the Devil would have shivered at the sight.

"S-Sakura Haruno...The Executioner!"

"Good, you haven't lost your mind...yet"

"Why the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to get laid"

Purple eyes widened

"Who better to do it then the third-tails jinchuriki himself?"

"Your crazy!"

"Oh shh, you and I both know you enjoyed getting fucked ne **big boy**"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did, and besides you are the one going to get fucked now, coz' the Akatsuki need the Bijuu!" Sakura taunted happily, pointing a long finger at him.

"What! Akatsuki you will not get away with this!" Yagura shouted angrily, struggling against the chains.

"**We already have gotten away, big boy!"** Taunted Mockingbird.

"**Oh and I forgot to tell you that the anaesthetic should start working now!**"Mockingbird finished, smirking with sadistic glee.

The anaesthetic hit Yagura like a ton of bricks, he felt dizzy and his world faded into black. Before he lost conciousness, he saw something flash in her eyes, he comprended it as _sadness, a deep desperation._

As he closed his eyes he thought to himself '_Look Isonade, that girl she is withering on the inside, I wonder what she's hiding?' '__**We shall see Yagura, secrets can deteriorate anyone's mental state, will she wither like her namesake?'**_

* * *

The Rokudaime, looked out of his window, eagerly awaiting the rising sun, in all it's glory, as it rose from the far horizons, illuminating his village with magnificient splendour. Sasuke walked into the room, he stopped captivated by the sight before him, there infront of him was Naruto Uzamaki, the Orange Hokage, his unruly golden hair glowing in the sunlight, his crystal blue eyes shining like twin saphires; but the most captivating feature was his lean body, silhouetted by the bronze and crimson rays of sunlight. 'The man looks like the _sungod Apollo,_' Sasuke thought.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I need to ask a question"

"You already did"

"Very funny Dobe"

"Is it though? I think I've forgotten how to laugh"

Onyx eyes narrowed

"Teme, what is it?"

"Why has Sakura become like this, ?...This monster..."

Crystal eyes dulled instantly, at the mention of the name; suddenly hardening, he glared at his long-lost brother.

"You have no right to call her that, as an old _wise _man said 'brew your own tea, before brewing _theirs_,' we have no right to judge her..."

"Why not?"

"If I should tell you the story, then I shall start at the beginning..._so just please, bear with me..._" Naruto said remorsefully

* * *

_2 years ago_

"Hey Naruto, hey guys, do you mind if I join you?" Sakura asked, putting a fake smile on. She was happy to see them (at: Ichiraku Ramen, typical), but something stirred up inside of her. _Why wasn't she invited?_

'**Jealousy**'

'No, more like protectiveness' she retorted

"Umm, sorry Sakura-chan but we already paid for our meals.. and besides it's already filled..."Hinata looked away.

Sakura's eyes narrowed

'**Well, well... look at that your little friends are lying'**

'...'

She fake smiled again, "It's alright guys I was just on my way to tell you guys that Tsunade-Shishou wanted to talk to you guys, together, I think for a mission...anyway have fun!" she said as she winked.

Tsunade's office

"I have an important assignment, for rookie 11 minus Sakura, as you know you will become the next council of elders for Naruto when he becomes Rokudaime,"

"Why is Sakura-chan not here?" Naruto asked clearly confused

"I was about get to that, you final mission of acceptance for the council of Elders and Rokudaime, you rookie 11 must capture; alive... a threat to the village known as Haruno Sakura!"

10 sets of eyes widened.

"W-why?" Naruto said

"Did I ever tell you why Sakura has perfect-chakra control, and a knack of genjutsu?"

"No, why?"

"This is because, Haruno Sakura was born with a kekkei-genkei, so rare and dangerous, even the gods themselves feared it, for it was a creation from the devil himself... it allows the user to make weapons from _thin air, _this allows the user to change form even of his/her clothes, into an impenetrable armour, not only that it allows the user change the form of worlds, into an mind-killing illusion; that would put genjutsu Tsukiyomi to shame...Do you understand it now?"

"No." Was the obvious answer from Naruto...

"In a phrase, it allows the user to _change shapes or form, _by _will alone_. It is called 'Crimson Metamorphosis "

"Ohhhh, that's dangerous isn't it baa-chan"

"Yes, Naruto that's dangerous, that's why she must be kept under lock and key!"

" Hokage-dono, may I ask, how do you know of her ability in the first place?" Neji asked politely.

"Simply, because her eyes flashed a horrid red, when Danzo started, talking bull-shit about rookie-12, why do you thing it is called '_Crimson _Metamorphosis..."

"I see, but why do we have to lock her away, surely someone could train her?" this time Shikamaru was the one who asked, clearly not liking the way this was going, as he looked around the room he could see all of them; cold and emotionless, '_Sakura is our friend'_

"If the council, or the Akatsuki found out; What would happen then, Crimson Metamorphosis is a _forbidden _kekkei-genkei afterall...?"

"..." Was Rookie-11's reply

"Very well, then prepare to begin the capture at 6pm sharp!"

"Yes Sir!" Rookie-11 exclaimed in perfect unision.

That night was when Haruno Sakura, awakened the demons inside her, and her real _passion _began; _Cleanse the world from it's corrupt, acid layer, into a pure sanctuary of peace, _also that was the day, she met her beloved _Akatsuki. _

* * *

Present Day

"So _that's _it, huh? And here I thought she left because of me!" Sasuke said arrogantly, snorting that _their little Cherry Blossom, _was the _traitor, _instead of him! Konoha is really foolish! This was so rich!

"Shut up teme! I need to get a drink," Naruto started, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"And get laid..." Sasuke finished, muttering the comment under his breath.

Of course Naruto heard that, with his super-cool-awesome kyuubi hearing.

"Dude, I'm fucking married, and Hinata is pregnant..."

"Well, I'm not, but I'm thinking about it."

"If I have sex with her now, the baby could be born prematurely, and that won't be pretty.."

"Oi, dobe I don't wanna hear the fucking details"

"You asked!"

"But not in..._that..._much detail...sheesh, you definitely fit the term _blonde _perfectly..."

"You're mean..."Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out at the younger Uchiha.

"Real mature, Dobe." Sasuke glared at his blonde-idiot friend.

"I know right!" Naruto shot back, with an equal glare.

Next 3 seconds, was a Kyubbi versus Sharingan glaring contest...it ended up as a tie, 'cause a certain lazy shinobi came waltzing in.

"Yo! How is everyone today?" Kakashi asked with a smile in place.

Both, the Uchiha and Kyuubi, turned to him _very _slowly, pointing their fingers at him and yelled (most of the yelling done by Naruto, coz Sasuke is too cool to yell, except when facing Itachi,)

"YOU ARE FUCKING LATE, YOU LAZY-ASSED SHINOBI!"

"Well, their was black cat in the middle of the road, so I had to take the long road of life"

"SAVE IT"

"Anyway, I just wanted to report that the Mizukage was taken by none other than the Akatsuki, haha! And the Mizukagure wants retribution, by calling in an alliance." Kakashi said with a eye crinkle.

The remaining two, blanched at the way-too-happy personality of their former teacher Hatake Kakashi.

"Do you know who captured the Mizukage?" Kakashi asked, trying too keep a straight face.

"No, but I do have my suspicions..."Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"They found a single lock of pink hair!"

"SAKURA-CHAN DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed

"Well done dobe...finally figured it out!" Sasuke smirked, '_Once a Naruto, always a Naruto. Blonde as ever...'_

"The Mist village will be coming shortly to Konoha, as well as Suna, Kumo and Iwa, for an alliance with the Leaf!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sensei, your drunk, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"That explains a lot..." Sasuke muttered

* * *

Itachi, looked up at the sky, his vision was now perfect, thanks to the pink-haired Kunoichi, she really was a medical genius. By replicating his brother's eye cells, and forming a new set of eyes, therefore filling his side of the bargain with the Mangekyou. 'No longer do I have to suffer from the darkness...' He thought.

"Itachi" Pein stated, as he looked at the raven-haired man, just like himself, this man was always so mysterious.

"Leader-sama" Itachi awknowledged.

"We have captured the Isonade..."

"Then let us begin, Leader-Sama"

With that the Akatsuki walked away, leaving the Gods of the Sky to watch their backs.

* * *

TBC, please Rate and Review, and please message me, if you are up for the job thanks

Yours Sincerely

~ Burnt Red


	7. I don't believe in faeries so go to hell

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

* * *

**Chapter 7**

High up on the mountains a temple stood proudly; designed with of intricate patterns of architecture, and decorated with statues made from gold and jewels. This place was Shangri-La.

In the temple 12 immortals stood silently as they watched the world that they created, corrode away; the only rational reason they came up with..._mortals_.

"Soon Heaven's Gate will open my dear brothers and sisters!" The immortal began as he took a seat on his throne.

"My dear brother, have you not forgotten, not only the Gate of Heaven will open, but so will the Gate of Hell, and our dear sister Izanami will awaken, her vessel has already awakened her powers"

"Why will my wife be resurrected Zeus? You said it yourself that she is to dangerous, to be wondering around the heavens" Izanagi said, he too was present at this meeting

"Silence Izanagi, you know it's for the best, that she must be released. This world must be born again from the ashes, from the fire that your wife's vessel will create. The world will enter a new era, that our heavenly warriors, those who will eat the forbidden fruit, shall rule." Zeus glared at him angrily, 'How dare he doubt _my _decision' he though

"I do not think it is wise to put Izanami in the hands of a small child," A beautiful black-haired immortal said, her voice soft and tender, however it had an edge to it that created chills up Zeus's spine.

"Ahh you have forgotten Lady Nyx, that she has been blessed by us; the Gods of the Sky." Zeus answered cockily, however he was afraid of her, like _every other _immortal.

"I must agree with Lady Nyx, she watches in the darkness, unlike most of us; she knows true human nature. What if the child does not accept her fate?" An Aurban-haired immortal asked, she did not care about human-life in general, but she did care for the child; who she had blessed, along with Nyx.

"Very well, Lady Ananke, Lady Nyx; we shall heed your words and watch in the shadows for now!" Zeus replied, exasperated of the over-motherly nature of the two female immortals.

With that said and done, the 12 Gods of the Sky, closed their eyes and blended into the darkness and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Yagura fell to the ground, in a lifeless heap. His once clear pupiless eyes, now dull with death.

"Rest in motherfucking peace, may Jashin be ever fucking merciful too your soul!" The silver-haired Jashinist exclaimed, as he kissed his onyx rosary.

"Hidan, shut the fuck up!"

"Make me, you motherfucking asshole!"

"I would love too kill you right now..."

"Ha! Good luck with that mate"

"I am not your snivelling mate, you shitty fool"

"And you ain't my boss either, so go suck cock, coz' you clearly don't have one Kakazu!"

"Burn..." Deidara whispered, sniggering at his fucked-up teammates' banter.

"Can't you guys get a room for your fucking gay talk, you know it's rude to swear at in the place of God." Sakura pointed blankly, at the massive summoning, of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

"Shut the fuck up, you shitty whore..." Hidan glared at the pink-haired demon in an angel's skin.

"No fuck you, you shit-assed twat, at least I can bed someone, and not come out with S.T .Ds" Sakura retorted, her emerald glowing in the darkness of the cave.

"Bitch, I ain't got no S.T.D's, if I did you'd still be sucking my cock anyway, and screaming my name when I fuck you senseless" Hidan said as he smirked.

"Please, you're way out of your league man, I would rather lick out one of those Konoha-pansys."

"Fuck you, you fuck-assed sugar-plum fairy!"

Sakura looked at him up and then said...

"No thanks mate, I'd rather bed one of Pein's bodies"

"That could be arranged" Pein said, his eye slowly scanning his student's body.

"Hahaha, bitch... I never knew you were a necrophilliac"

"Well, I always you knew you had no dick"

"You wanna go bitch!"

"Bring it, you shitty-bastard"

"Any day!"

With that said and done both shinobi, dissapeared and somewhere around the base, throughout the day; the rest of the akatsuki could hear the sound of battle crys and earth-tremoring explosions.

Throughout the day Itachi kept on smirking like a madman, looks like his little Cherry blossom, got more interesting.

* * *

Hidan dodged, his sparring partner's sycthe and parried with his own; one scratch that's all he needed, but his fucking opponent could dodge like a fucking cat.

"You're going to have to do more than that, you fucking sissy."

"And you're going to regret challenging me you shitty sugar plum fairy"

A pink eyebrow twitched at the name, 'I am NOT the fucking SUGAR PLUM FAIRY!" she yelled as she stomped on the ground making a massive crater... with 10 foot long spikes...poor Hidan, he on the otherhand was doing worse for the ware, and got caught in one of them, which had him paralyzed.

"Since I'm a nice person I'm going to allow you too live!" She called back as she walked away from the demolished training site.

"Oii, you fucking bitch come back here right now, you just can't be fucking leave me here, shit these things hurt, oii YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE!" Hidan yelled as tried to pry himself from the spikes, but failed...terribly

* * *

"We call this meeting here today, too discuss the following; the continuing problem of the Akatsuki, how we must take action towards them. And the fate of the Black Executioner, Haruno Sakura, who has been confirmed as the vessel of Izanami by both the High Priestess of the Bear Country, Shion, and the Akatsuki Leader Pein himself." The Raikage 'A' stated, stress edged on his already aging face.

"For the Akatsuki, the solution is simple, we must locate their base, and despose them in one big battle." The newly-appointed fifth Mizukage sighed, running a hand through her silky maroon tresses.

"And Haruno Sakura?" The Kazekage asked, he was more upset than shocked of his friend's news. He looked at his hands, the same hands the beautiful pink-haired kunoichi had healed on too many occasions, he was the first to protest about the capture, arguing that it would drive Izanami to awaken quicker. He was the only one who knew; that eventhough she had deflected from the village, and turned her back on her ex-teammates, she still came too him,seeking comfort. For they were alike; they did not want too be couped up into a village, that stripped them of their freedom, so they could be used as a weapon and be simply thrown away after they had outlived their usefulness.

"She will be captured and sealed away for good, we cannot have a walking time—bomb ready-to-explode, running around in the village" The Raikage answered glaring at the red-head, clearly pissed that the Kazekage did not give two-shits about their impending war with the Akatsuki.

'_But you don't know the __**truth**_' Both the Kazekage and his bijuu said together.

* * *

**Gaara's thoughts**

'_Shukaku, you're awake, I'm glad...'Gaara started, his normally stoic eyes, scanning the tailed beast's body worriedly._

'_**Gaara, do not worry yourself about me, I'm almost fully recovered, thanks to Izanami-Sakura-san' The Golden demon answered, his eyes held a newfound respect of his master, and now friend.**_

'_I'm glad...rest easy now, I'll protect you, no matter what...' The stoic red head breathed out, his eyes glowing with gentle-ness (which in turn surprised the sand-demon), at his newfound friend and partner._

_With that Gaara closed his eyes, once again coming back to the world of the living._

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks;**

**How was it? I was feeling a bit mean and decided to leave a cliff hanger.**

**Questions?**

**My Answer: You'll have to wait and find out **

**My apologies for being so late, I had a serious case of writer's block, deciding which way the story will go.**

**Also special thanks to Toyroys, thankyou so much for reviewing.**

**Gave me a massive boost, I can only tell from now on Mockingbird will be more sly and dirty- best times come in sizable laughs, with a slight hint of seriousness.**

**Any Improvements? I'm not the best writer in the world, and english is not my first language; therefore I'm still searching for a beta-reader. Also let me know if you have any ideas for the plot, because I'm making it up as I go along **

**Also I'm 'free-lancing' a new story, crossover between Sakura and November 11 (darker than BLACK), tell me what you think!**

**Please REVIEW, and not just alert this, I really appreciate it if you do.**

**Thanks and Your's Sincerely,**

**~Burnt Red.**


	8. Screaming Innuendos and Holy Wars

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

**Chapter 8**

"Harder!" Pein growled, Sakura swiveled her hips, preparing for the impact...

"Faster!" Sakura grunted, Pein moved thrusting his appendage out, both of them rough and tumbled to the nearest wall.

"Ha! You missed the spot, your loosing your touch _Sensei_!" Sakura exclaimed standing up cleaning herself from their previous _activities._

"Would you like to bet my _little _protege?" Pein retorted, he too was not satisfied with the outcome of events.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes, you'll be screaming me to stop before I'm even started"

"Hmph, I doubt that Sensei, afterall pain is my pleasure, and besides we all know how I don't like to play games if they're not rough."

* * *

"They've been at it all day, yeah"

"The fucking sugar-plum fairy and his highness, really know how to go all out, damn I really want to join in..." Hidan breathed at the sight of ample destruction before him, he could feel himself writhing in pleasure at the beautiful sight before him

"A threesome perhaps?" Deidara asked rather slyly, he was going to have fun teasing Hidan for this later.

Itachi, watching the entertainment, with great amusement, mostly at the expense of his two moron-teammates passing off salacious comments towards each other.

He calmly allowed his gaze to drift towards his Cherry Blossom, he smirked she and his Leader-sama could easily manage too make it sound like something you would hear from one of the many pornographic novels the Idiot-Toad-Sage Jiraiya had wrote...well that is anyone on the outside listening to all the grunts and groans from the training grounds.

* * *

**Konoha**

"Well, that went well!" Kakashi chirped, he was starting too creep everyone out, with his _fake _cheerfulness.

"This dude is fucking insane," Suigetsu countered, he fought this old dude and he really didn't want another chidori up his ass.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kakashi smiled through his mask sickeningly, his eyes crinkled as he took out one of his favourite kunais and lobbed it at the watery nin, taking extra sadistic pleasure as blood trickled down his arm.

"What the fuck you crazy old man!"

"I'm only 32, I'm not old.."

"Shut the hell up both of you, Sasuke and Naruto are coming" Karin interevened, she was starting to get freaked out with the constant smile on the Copy-nin's face.

Sasuke and Naruto both strided in, they're heads held high with grim determination. "We'll need to make sure all the council eldars are behind us on this, this is going to take a while...fuck." Naruto stated, as he sat down on his desk chair and started relaying all the events at the Kage Summit, Sasuke regarded him with expressionless eyes, carefully watching his every move, this man infront of him was definitely the Hokage. The most powerful one at that.

A knock was heard, and the two council eldars stalked in, Sasuke eyes narrowed at them, afterall he hated them.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto-sama, this is an outrage, how could let that type of filth walk into our village?" Koharu yelled, furious was not beginning to describe the decision of what she felt about the outlay of events.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "the only filth in this village is you, how dare you say that to me and to the Uchiha clan..."

Naruto held his hand up, silencing the room. "Obviously I have displeased you with this decision, however the clan heads give me their full support in the alliance with the Kage's of Mist, Stone, Cloud and Sound, but tell me why not you two?" His voice cold and authorative.

"The Sound is our enemy, after what Orochimaru did too this village, and wouldn't the other Villages double cross us? Have you not got pride for Konoha as your village, where is you honour _Lord Hokage?_" Homura yelled.

Naruto eyes sparked an indesacent red, and in a flash he had the each eldar's neck in each hand, he started off in a low voice.

"Firstly Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke is the new Kage of the Sound, and has not attacked the village once, he has done us a favour and killed a low bastard of a man and a threat to the Village. Secondly I have made an alliance with the other villages because our goals are common, the annihilation of the Akatsuki and the Sealing of Izanami, the other Kages and I have made our blood bond to make sure this is alliance is kept and there is not double-crossing or back stabbing. And my pridefor this village, I have none but for it's people, I will die a million times over before allowing it too crumle, my honour is too protect the people and I will carry this vow out till the end. And lastly, this is not your generation, this war will be more brutal that last ones, the only filth I see in this village is you two, for treating shinobi like tools and not human beings and making a child of 13 do our dirty work for us. I will say this very clearly. Do. Not. Get. In. The. Way. For I will not have to worry about your 'honour and pride' permanently, for I will deal with it _permenantly, _and to make sure there are no funny business from you two, you are to be retired immidiately and are here by expelled from the Council!" His voice was cold, emotionless and deadly authorative.

"But my Lord you can't do this, who will be your advisors after we go?" Koharu argued, she was scared of him, his malevolent aura was coming out in deadly waves.

"Oh, but I can you see I made sure that I knew everything about the village before I became Hokage, and I mean _everything _I know the hypocrisy of the village for example Itachi Uchiha's case to Danzou's attempt to assasinate both Godiame hokage Tsunade and her apprentice Haruno Sakura. And my new advisors... well let's just say they are more experienced with the art of Warfare, neh Kakashi-Sensei and Shikamaru!" Naruto finished his eyes sparked with determination, '_I will wipe out any threat too my people, but not with __**violence**__' _He thought,

"You are dismissed, but before you know this I will not make the same mistakes as the generations before me, and might I remind you _know your place_" He finished, his voice filled with power and pride.

"I will always serve my people"

With that said and done both of the council members walked out, their heads bowed in silence, and they both thought '_Forgive us Danzou, we have failed your dreams_'.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

The room was shrouded with darkness, a tall man stood there silently, one of his eyes glowed with an indesacent red, his tomoe spinning dangerously, and the other glowing with omnipresent lilac, ringed intricately. This man was known as the immortal Uchiha Madara. On his right stood the flame haired God, the supposed leader of the Akatsuki Pein or Nagato. Standing on the left of Madara was the blue-eyed Angel Konan. The three stood there comtemplating each others moves.

Finally Madara spoke, breaking the silence. His voice started with a deep tenor, silky and seductive. "The time has come, for the world to burn in flames and for it too be reborn from the ashes. We the warriors of the Gods will bring upon the Holy Judgement of the Cosmos"

"Then we must prepare for this holy Crusade, for the Hidden Villages will launch a counter attack" Konan said, her half-lidded eyes glinted with glee, she will finally avenge Yahiko.

"Yes, we must...for they will be the first to be cleansed, and we will show the world of the great Izanami's power, the other villages will merely fall into place after the greater villages power." Pein finished

"Before we begin, has Izanami's vessel aware of this divine act" Madara asked.

"Yes, she is my lord" Pein answered

"Then let us begin"

* * *

TBC and thankyou for the reviews, they got me of my lazy ass and write :)


	9. London Bridge is falling down, to hell

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sakura's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_I ran from my so-called home Konoha, it was already night and I found a nearby cave. I would take shelter in it for tongiht. Gathering some dried leaves and wood, I made a small fire with a katon jutsu, slowly as I hummed to myself; my eyes closed and I fell asleep._

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down my fair Lady." _

_I always used to sing that song; when I was little of course. Ino taught it me, she taught me other rhymes as well, normally this would be the job of a mother to teach her daughter these ryhmes, But you see; I never had a mother, I had an adoptive mother...and father...but they would never be mother or father. Do you know why?_

_Because Mother and Father are dead._

_Dead._

_Dead_

_Deceased._

_They do not exist in this world. _

_And these counterfeit parents would NEVER be a perfect family, and that's my dear fucking bitches I killed them.. _

_And now I'm falling, and falling hard...too **insanity.**_

"_**I will not let you fall, young one..."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Who do you think I am?"**_

"_I don't know that's why I asked you; you idiot..."_

"_**How rude, and dare I say it, rather impatient"**_

"_Well, are you going to answer me or not?"_

"_**I am Nyx..."**_

"_The Titaness of the Night?"_

"_**Indeed young one" Nyx answered**_

_**Then there was a brilliant flash of white, it momentarily blinded me and I found myself in an ornately decorated garden, with the night sky draped over me. And there in the middle of the garden was a beautiful woman, her black hair piled down to her feet, the onyx locks shining sofly in the moonlight. Her skin was porcelain, pale like the moon, and her eyes a liquid silver, bright like twin stars. This was Nyx, in all her omnipresent beauty.**_

"_Why will you not let me fall Lady Nyx?" I asked her incredulously_

"_**How could I let one of my own children, one of the purest souls I have seen in a long time; almost a millenium, fall into the hands of evil!" Nyx seethed, this poor soul, how dare Zeus do this poor child? Hasn't she suffered enough?** _

"_Pure…PURE HA! My soul isn't pure it's already corrupt; I kill anything in sight…I let the insanity control me… I feed upon the darkness and anguish in other people's hearts…I play games with other people's mind, how can it not be evil?" I trailed off _

"_**No, your soul is still very pure but it is surrounded in darkness…there is a difference. The evil is arises from something sealed deep within your soul…she is known as Izanami…the same wench that killed your birth mother and she commonly refers herself to Mockingbird…" Nyx averted her gaze, a single tear sliding down.**_

"_My mother….she killed my mo…th…er" My eyes slowly glazed over, and a sudden wave of pain struck me; fast and deadly like lightning….I fell too my knees and slowly fell to the ground face first, curling to a foetal position and for the first time in many years I cried and cried; at some point Nyx had pulled me into her arms, embraced me and whispered soothing words into my ear. I could feel her warmth…a nice warmth…glowing. Not the extreme white hot heat that I would feel when I found myself in the hell of my mind._

"_**I will not allow you too be consumed by her, so I will teach how to control and use her power, this is my own dimension, I can control space and time here, we will train here." Nyx said, determination flashed in those beautiful silver eyes of hers.**_

_For what felt like the next three years she taught me everything she knew, she earned my trust and I earned hers, she became my sister, friend and mother. She taught me how to control my kekei genkei and how I could control Izanami…and since she gave that much kindness, she had my eternal loyalty and from then on I would only listen to her._

"_**I have taught you everything I know, and now you must return to your world, do not worry I will never leave you and I shall always be watching you. And I shall always be there to guide when you are in trouble and when you need me." She said sincerely. With that said and done she kissed my forehead.**_

_I found myself in the cave where I stopped for the night. I could feel a slight engracing at the middle of my forehead, a crescent moon. _

"_**You are still at your hideaway, it has been a day since you left Konoha…go forth now and find your own path, a word of caution be careful of the other gods, they wish too use Izanami as a weapon to plunge the world into flames and bloodshed. You will find the other incarnations of the gods near, gain their trust, and if ever needed destroy them from within, keep yourself safe and eventually you will find your place in this world!" Nyx's words whispered in my head and I smiled truly.**_

"_Nyx, thank you for everything." I said and smiled, looking up towards the sky I saw a star fall. I closed my eyes and I made a wish._

* * *

**End of flashback **

Sakura gazed at the night sky, admiring its vast beauty. Reaching towards it she smiled 'Nyx, give me strength…'

* * *

**A/N: TBC and special thanks to Melyss who review in chapter 8**

**Please Review**

**My thanks **

**~ Burnt Red **


	10. Chaos

**The Story That Will Remain Unnamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for the matter except for the plot line**

**A/N: Hey guys I need your help! Having a serious writers block, and I need ideas, coz this story has no plan whatsoever, I'm just going with the flow with this story, and after this chapter thing s are going get really weird and downright insane. But I need some ideas to link it altogether...HELP! Thanks for reading bye the way and thanks to those who bother reviewing, I really appreciate it! **

'Thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Demon talking'

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey; once they get involved with me catching them is only a matter of time" Lau, Kuroshitsuji._

Sakura, landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Crunch.

Crack.

Snap.

Twigs.

The ground was covered in them, she deliberately, made each of them crack and contort, wishing that these mere twigs were bones and limbs instead.

"Bones and limbs will break and bend, break and bend, break and bend; Bones and limbs will break and bend, my fair lady." Sakura happily sang, revelling in the squelching noises of the sticks.

"Come on you guys! We'll be late…late…late! Ha-ha, and then we'd probably be punished silly by Leader-sama! He-he!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the clearing, bounding away happily.

"She's a fucking Sadomasochist!"

"Well maybe she got that from you; you fucking fool, yeah"

"Hn."

"Thanks for your _helpful_ input, you shitty pretty boy!"

"Hidan, please refrain yourself from saying such crude words." Itachi said coolly, however all three of his team-mates could hear the warning edge to it.

"You fucked up Uchihas and your holier-than-thou attitudes; you can go suck Jashin-sama's dick and still be fucking cursed"

Ignoring that ghastly comment, the Uchiha calmly glided over too the Pinkette, his grace to that of a jungle cat, watching his prey quietly and steadily, he would soon strike for the kill….

* * *

Madara paced, Konan watched with little interest and Pein stood there motionlessly gazing eerily at the clouded, rainy skies of Amegakure.

"Pein...the Gates of Heaven and Hell will soon be opened, and we have weaved the web of fate, it will be only a matter of time before the rest of world will be tangled in those strands…then only will the spider be able to strike and kill the flies trapped in it's web…" Madara stated, his eyes glowing with glee in the dreary gloominess of the tower.

"Then only Impurity and Uncleanliness shall be vanquished…We will finally be ridden of the Pain of this World…"Pein said as he stood next to the masked man.

"Come the Gods are waiting…let us start Purification of this world." Konan finished as she stood on the other side of Madara. With that said and done the three disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_Thunder shall rumble, banging on the drums_

_Lightning shall dance, mad with ecstasy_

_Bow before me, I am the god of all…_

_The Sun will rise on a new era; _

_The great skies shall be red; red as rich blood_

_Fiery Hell shall freeze over…_

_Golden Heaven will become ruins, robbed and desolate; for the world to see_

_The peaceful Waters shall become frightening floods,_

_The great Earth shall become devastating earthquakes_

_The free-spirited Air shall become raging tornadoes_

_The passionate flames of Fire shall become the dragon's breath; _

_The destroyer of the World_

_Tremble before me, _

_The Men shall kneel before me,_

_The Women shall scream for me, writhing under me_

_The Children shall serve me, for eternity_

_**I am Devastation**_

_**I am Hunger**_

_**I am unadulterated Pleasure**_

_**I am Pain **_

_**I am Sin**_

_**I am Death**_

_**I am Everything…**_

_**Tremble, I am the Lord of the Universe**_

_**The Creator and the Destroyer**_

_**I am Chaos, and I shall awaken!**_

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think of that? Yes quite short, but I thought it would be a great idea to stop there.**_

_**To be continued….Please Rate and REVIEW**_

_**Lot of Love**_

_**~ Burnt Red **_


	11. Chapter 11

**I've lost inspiration, if you want to adopt it PM me, I'll see what I can do : )**


End file.
